Being First
by Meatbuns
Summary: Well let's just say Davis makes an arse out of himself


Welcome To Demon Trowa's Takari fanfic called Being First

Today's Date: 

.:Being First:. 

They say that when you are first you have all the glory and all the credit as if you were the most important person in the world. Then you realize you weren't competing with anyone, except yourself. Yet when you compete  
contiunously, there's always someone better than you.  
  
  
  
"Ahh! What are you doing Davis?" TK yelled. His body slammed into the pop machine.  
"I have to get to the vending machine first, T.A.! You can't be first!" Davis shouted.  
"Hi, Davis," Kari smiled, "Hi, TK. How was your math test?"  
"I did OK. I passed. I guess that's all that matters," TK answered, rubbing his back from the blow Davis gave him. The redness of Davis' face grew darker than a tomato.  
"Are you OK, Davis?" Kari asked, rubbing TK's back.  
"Oh, heh, I'm just, uh, fine!" Davis said nervously, fretfully. He popped his change into the machine and raised his arms in excitement.  
"I'm first, I'm first!" Davis yelled. TK and Kari shook their heads looking at each other and started walking up to the line-up for food. Davis rushed past them and stood in front of the line.   
"I'm first, I'm first!" Davis shouted, "I'm in the front of the line! I beat the pants off you, TJ! You're a slow poke!"  
"Uh, Davis, I'd hate to mention-" TK started to state.  
"-Be quiet. I'm enjoying my win," Davis inturupted. Davis bought his fries and his usual Pepsi.  
"Is this the first?" Davis asked the lunch lady.  
"Why, yes it is, Davis. Just like every other day you ask me. It's always the first," The lunch lady said dearly. Davis grabbed the bottle and ran to the cash register.  
He tried not to shout with joy, but the cashier could see the smirk across his face.  
Now I know Kari will like me more, Davis thought. I'm always first. The first man always gets the girl. Too bad for TA or TK whatever.   
He grabbed the first ketchup packet and the first three salt packets. While TK and Kari were waiting in line holding hands, Kari asked TK, "What's with Davis?"  
"What do you mean?" asked TK.  
"I mean, why does Davis always have to be first?" Kari asked.  
"I don't know, maybe it's an ego thing," replied TK, "Us guys are known for our macho egos," TK said in a deep voice.  
"Oh, come on," laughed Kari, "But doesn't it bug you just a little with that attitude?"  
"Yeah sometimes it gets to me. But just in case you haven't noticed Davis kind of has a big head," TK said sarcastically imitating the big head as if it was a balloon.  
"I'll have a cheeseburger," Kari said, turning to the lunch lady.  
"Umm, let's see, I'll have a chickenburger, please," asked TK in a friendly tone.  
"Here you are, dears. Enjoy," The lunch lady said with a smile. TK grabbed a Coke and Kari grabbed a Nestea Icetea then they headed for the cashier.  
"Here, let me get that, Kari," TK offered.  
"No, it's ok. I got it," answered Kari.  
"One cheeseburger, one chickenburger, an icetea and a coke," TK told the cashier, "Just ignore her for a minute."  
"TK! I got it ok?" said Kari, "No just the cheeseburger and ice tea, thanks," Kari said to the cashier.  
"No, just ignore her. This is all on my bill," argued TK.  
"TK. You're impossible!" Kari sighed then smiled sweetly to him, "Thank you TK."  
"So it's all on your bill young man?" asked the cashier.  
"Yes, thanks," replied TK. Davis was watching them. What's TA doing?! Who does he think he is? Maybe Kari didn't have enough money, concluded Davis. Let's not over react, he thought.  
"Hey, you two. Man, you guys are slow. I've been waiting for five minutes already!" shouted Davis, trying not to let his anger and jealousy show.  
"Hey, we aren't that slow, Speedy Gonzales," joked TK.  
"Where do you guys want to sit?" asked Kari.  
"Let's sit over there," pointed Davis, to an empty table, "If it's OK with you, Kari. Hey, TJ, I'll race you. I bet ya I'll get there first before you."  
"Hey, Davis," called Kari.  
Davis turned around, "Yeah?" "His name is TK," said Kari. Davis looked puzzled.  
"It's TK not TJ," corrected Kari.  
"Oh, uh...I knew that," said Davis, his face turning slightly red, "I just say that to bug him. After you Kari." Kari started to walk ahead of them to avoid another fight.   
"What did you think you were doing?" hissed Davis.  
"What?!" exclaimed TK.  
"You paying for my girlfriends lunch!" Davis shouted.  
"Shhh, calm down. Could you shout any louder? I don't think the west wing upstairs heard you," TK waved his hands frantically everywhere.  
"Well, are you going to answer me? Or do I have to do something about it?" Davis crossed his arms.  
"Well, Kari is my special friend you can agree with me on that. I just like to do nice things for her," TK explained.  
"You know you better stop arguing with me! I'm not going to put up with your nonsense!" Davis shouted pulling up his sleeve.  
"I know your type! You just want to start a fight! Ha! Joke's on you! I don't want to fight!" TK yelled. Davis looked up to TK and TK glared at him, frowning angrilly.  
"Hold on guys, don't fight," Kari shouted, splitting the two apart.  
"TA started it all. He said that, that, uh, you eat too much and you're fat! Yeah, he said that!" Davis lied. "Davis! I had enough of you! Normally I wouldn't fight. I won't fight for the sake of Kari," TK stopped and looked at Kari ball up her fist. Just then, kari swung her fist and hit Davis square in the jaw.  
"Ow! Why'd you do that?!" Davis cried, holding his jaw.  
Kari shoke her hand.  
"Because you were acting like a jerk to the kindest person I know! What did TK ever do to you? He only wants to be your friend and you treat him like hes nothing, well I love him, Davis!" Kari shouted.  
"I'm unhappy because he took someone I love," Davis sniffed. Ashamed Davis stepped back and ran to the washroom holding his jaw.  
"Kari!" TK gasped, "Why'd you do that? You just poped his ego."  
"He was being stupid. Calling you those things, he should know better, he's not two," Kari patted his collar down and he bent down a bit, blushing.  
"Well guys tend to fight over the most beautiful girl," TK said, blushing.  
"And some girls fight over the cutiest guys," Kari smiled at TK, inches from his face she kissed him softly. This was her first kiss as well as TKs, she wanted it to be special. Plus Davis wasn't around to ruin anything.  
Moments of silence passed by and TK broke the kiss and blinked in shock.  
"That's, uh, some fist you got there," TK smiled.  
"Yeah," Kari took her hand off his neck and looked at her fist, "I learn from the best, my brother Tai."  
TK smiled and started walking down the hallway.  
"Where are you going?" Kari asked.  
"I'm going to find out if Davis is ok," TK looked to his feet, blushing from that kiss, "See ya in a couple of minutes?"  
"Yeah, most diffinatly," Kari winked, "Oh and uh, tell Davis I'm sorry," kari laughed, "Cuz really I am."  
  
  
  


THE END  
Or is it?

* * *

Copyright © 2002 [http://www.demontrowa.cjb.net]


End file.
